


Day 26: Getting Married

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [26]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Ash Lynx Lives, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash leaned down, his breath hot against Eiji's ear as he whispered."Marry me."





	Day 26: Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam I need to study for, so this one is pretty short. Enjoy reading while I die trying to cram :)

Eiji could still remember the day sunlight slid in through the window, the first rays of dawn delicately lighting up the dark bedroom where he and Ash laid close together in bed, their arms around each other. The sheets were white and tangled, and the whole world was silent and watching, waiting for Ash to roll the words off of his tongue and into the world.

"Eiji," Ash said, pressing his cheek against Eiji's inky black locks.

"Yeah?" Eiji murmured, snuggling closer to Ash, his cheek pressed against Ash's bare chest. Ash leaned down, his breath hot against Eiji's ear as he whispered.

"Marry me."

Eiji could still feel the warmth and amazement he felt that day, his heart bursting with color and supernovas as he pulled away from Ash to look into his jade eyes, which were serious and filled with something lighter and more bubbly. Eiji could still remember the smile that spread across Ash's face when he gave Ash his answer. The joy had lit up Ash's face, making him look absolutely radiant. The kiss they shared that morning had to be one of the most intoxicating and breathtaking kisses they had ever shared.

And now, today was the big day. Eiji could feel his heart jumping around in his chest, colliding with his ribs and lungs, making his insides squirm around. Eiji looks around at the room, at all the familiar faces. Max, Jessica, Michael, Ibe, Sing, Bones, Kong, and Eiji's family, as well as Eiji's friends. Bones and Kong were already tearing up as the priest spoke.

"Do you, Eiji Okumura, take Aslan as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Eiji looks into Ash's jade eyes, the whole world melting away as he takes in Ash's pink cheeks and nervous eyes.

Eiji smiles.

"I do."

The priest turns his head to face Ash. "And do you, Aslan Jade Callenreese, take Eiji as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Ash holds Eiji's hands, smiling softly, all the love and light in the world radiating from his eyes. "I do."

"You may now kiss the groom."

Eiji doesn't hesitate. He grabs Ash's tie and pulls Ash down to meet his lips. Ash wraps his arms around Eiji, pulling him close. Eiji can feel himself go down as Ash dips him, kissing him so soft and slowly it makes his heart melt. They can hear everyone cheer and clap in the background as Ash pulls Eiji back up. Bones and Kong cry hysterically in the background. Their lips finally part, and Eiji smiles, closing his eyes and leaning in close to Ash's ear, whispering.

"I love you."

Eiji's smile grows wider as Ash leans in close to him and replies.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
